Honey
by 2whitechan
Summary: Hanya sebuah drabble singkat tentang Kise, Aomine dan setoples kue madu [AoKise, AU!]


Moments

**Title:** Moments

**Author: ****2whitechan**

**Rated**: T

**Disclaimer: **_Kuroko no Basuke _© **Tadatoshi Fujimaki **but this fanfic actually **mine**. Don't plagiat my fanfic, or you would know the consequences.

**Warnings: OOC**, **Typo**, **bad story**,** super duper abal/?****, AU!,**

* * *

Sial,

Ini semua karena kue sialan itu.

Apa salah jika Aomine membenci makanan manis itu?

Salahkan lidahnya yang sangat sensitif pada makanan manis.

Dan karena itu..

Sekarang titan–sialan–pemakan segalanya itu mengambil perhatian kekasihnya, Kise Ryouta.

Pemuda bersurai madu yang merupakan model majalah remaja yang cukup terkenal, sekarang lebih memperhatikan titan berambut ungu itu. Setiap selesai latihan, ia selalu menempel pada Murasakibara dan menawarinya setoples kue madu buatannya sendiri.

Dan tentu saja kue itu diterima dengan lapang jidat–maaf maksudku lapang dada oleh titan ungu yang amat sangat menyukai sesuatu yang bernama 'makanan'. Entah makanan itu basi atau berjamur, ia tetap memakannya, dasar rakus –abaikan saja kalimat terakhir.

Kalau saja saat itu ia memakan kue madu buatan kekasih imutnya itu, titan sialan itu tak mungkin bisa mendekati Ryoutanya , seperti sekarang,

"Kise-chin~ apa hari ini kau membuat kue madu lagi~?"

"Tentu saja Murasakicchi! Aku membuatkannya khusus untukmu ssu!"

"Ah Kise-chin~ Arigatou~"

Kalian tau?

Bahkan seorang Seijuuro Akashi –yang notabene adalah seorang coretpsikopatcoret mengatakan bahwa Murasakibara dan Kise ibaratkan sepasang sepatu yang tidak dapat dipisahkan, dan sekarang Aomine benar-benar kesal. Sebenarnya ia ingin melempar Murasakibara ke tempat yang jauh dari sini, tapi ia masih waras, mana mungkin seorang manusia biasa melempar seorang titan pemakan segalanya?

Baiklah,

Mari kita lihat apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang.

"Oh ya, hari ini aku juga membuat pie lemon, kau mau Murasakicchi?"

"Tentu saja Kise–chin~ Aku suka Kise-chin~"

Oh,

Sekarang lihat apa yang mereka lakukan,

Dengan seenak jidatnya ia memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat, bukan hanya memeluknya erat, ia menggesekkan pipinya ke pipi Kise seperti anak kucing yang kelaparan.

Sepertinya dia tak peduli dengan nyawanya yang sangat terancam sekarang ini.

Ah,

Aku baru ingat,

Dia pemuda yang berani mati hanya demi makanan.

Dan lihat Kise!

Ia malah mengelus-elus surai ungu Murasakibara dengan lembut.

Baik,

Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan.

Ini pertama kalinya ia mengaku bahwa ia **cemburu**.

Seorang Aomine Daiki yang mempunyai motto,

'**Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku..'**

Mengaku bahwa ia Cemburu pada seorang Murasakibara Atsuhi.

Syukurlah Aomine,

Kupikir kau tertular virus tsundere Midorima.

(Midorima: Hatchii~! Ada yang membicarakanku nanodayo..)

Oke, mari kita kembali ke topik.

Dengan kesal, Aomine menarik tangan Kise, walau Kise merintih kesakitan, ia tak peduli, ia marah, marah karena ada orang lain yang berani menyentuh **Kisenya.**

"A–Aominecchi kau kena–Mmm~!"

"Hah.. hah.. hah... menciumku secara tiba-tiba Aominecc–Ah!"

"Siapa suruh kau bermesraan dengan titan pemakan segalanya itu, hah?"

"Habis Aominecchi tak mau memakan kueku ssu!"

"Cih, aku tak suka makanan manis _baka_!"

"Ya sudah aku kembali–"

'Brak!'

"Ryouta..!"

Deg!

Jika Aomine sudah memanggilnya dengan suara begini, itu artinya ia serius.

Sial,

Iris madu Kise tak mampu menatap mata elang Aomine yang menatapnya tajam –seolah-olah Kise adalah seorang kelinci yang siap di terkam oleh seekor serigala.

" A–apa?"

'Cup!'

"E–eh! A–Aominecchi!"

"Kau tau kenapa aku tak suka makanan manis-manis?"

Kise menggeleng.

"Karena.."

Aomine memegang dagu Kise.

"Karena aku takut, rasa manis itu akan membuat rasa manis bibirmu ini menghilang."

"Di dunia ini, tak ada yang lebih manis dari bibirmu."

Blush!

"E–eh?"

"U–urrusai!Ayo kembali ke lapangan!"

Dan mereka kembali latihan, dengan rona merah di pipi dan telinga mereka.

Semua ini hanya karena setoples kue madu.

The End

Moshi–moshi,

Minna–san!

Maaf kalau ancur, abal dan sebagainya/?

RNR please~

Arigachuu~ :9


End file.
